Music boxes that play music are well known in the art. One such music box includes a vibration plate having a plurality of vibration reeds, and a drive mechanism that drives claws to pluck the vibration reeds, for example. The vibration reeds correspond to different pitches and, when plucked by a claw, produce sound at the corresponding pitch. The music box has a music box mechanism for producing sounds, and a sound board for transmitting the sounds produced by the music box mechanism. Columns are provided for supporting the sound board and are fixed to another plate constituting the enclosure of the music box. This configuration enables the columns supporting the sound board to transmit sounds produced by the music box mechanism effectively through the entire enclosure of the music box.